


Hands Up

by mchotstufff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ASL, Alec has no chill, Alec is good with his hands, Angst, Fluff, Hands, Hot, M/M, Magnus has no chill, Magnus is flirting like no other, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec slight smut, Mentioned Max Lightwood, Nervous Alec, Shy Alec, Sign Language Interpreter, Slight Smut, Suggestive Themes, flirty Magnus, innuendos, sin bin, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchotstufff/pseuds/mchotstufff
Summary: Alec is a sign language interpreter and works a charity event when he meets a horribly attractive man - the Magnus Bane. He thinks he's cute but way out of league and Magnus throws him in for a loop.An ASL!AU No One Asked For.





	Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what this is but it was in my head and I got into the groove. So here it is.

There are approximately seven billion people on the planet. About two hundred thousand people have known cases of hearing disorders and need appropriate interpreters and teachers to bridge the unwilling gap, but some aren't as lucky. Some are stuck in between and have no one to guide them, help them.

It was one of the main reasons why Alec chose this profession in the first place. He wanted to help people - people like his brother.

He was the second reason.

Maxwell, _Max_ , unfortunately wasn't born deaf. He had been on the passenger side of the car when they were hit. His leg was broken, a slower recovery needed. But his hearing was completely unsuccessful. Now he was confined to a wheelchair but he kept smiling. He always kept smiling.

That's what kept Alec moving.

He was scheduled to attend a convention of sorts and be the interpreter. He’s been everywhere; comic conventions, business conventions, smaller meetings, schools and more. Kids were his favorite to work with; they were harder, sure, but in the end, they were brighter than ever.

This job was for a charity event, really. There was going to be some very important people with very heavy wallets and Alec was supposed to make sure to get even more out of them. Alec took his spot on the stage before the speaker made his own appearance. He introduced himself to the small group that was placed near the front for easy access and ability.

He straightened when the lights dimmed slightly and then the applause came as the man of the night arrived.

_“Greetings, everyone.”_

_“Thank you for being here tonight. And thank you for bringing your wallets.”_ The audience laughed.

Alec followed along easily throughout the entire presentation. The man on stage knew when to pause to let him catch up and when to speed up when he was on his tail. It worked together seamlessly. There wasn't a stutter or shake in sight.

But then _he_ came.

He could see the man parting through the crowd as if it were the Red Sea. His entire outfit was perfect, hugging every single shape of his body. Alec found himself lost in the sight of him. He gave nods and shakes of his head when he wasn't supposed to then recovered.

He was staring.

Alec could feel it. It was like being watched in the dark; the prickling, knowing feeling of eyes following wherever you moved. Sparks and shivers shot up and down his spine. It was torture, but he was made to endure.

The man’s dark eyes shone brighter than anything he had ever seen. And they never left him. Not once. They didn't flicker or grow distant with haze or disinterest - Alec was his only center of attention.

Alec had to give the man some credit. He was attractive and he most definitely knew it. It was in the way he held himself and walked around the room. It was in the way he smirked at him like he knew what his glare was doing. He wanted to shiver, ache and quiver but he held that all tight inside until it was time to leave.

He would leave. And never look back.

 _“-and thank you.”_ Another round of applause.

 _“And another thanks to our interpreter, Mr. Lightwood.”_ Alec translated then waved and bowed.

_“Now please, enjoy.”_

Music broke out in the room and the people parted. The majority of the people flocked towards the man of the hour for donations and claims of clarity and inspiration. They were only making promises that if they donated now, then he would come to donate later.

Alec took the chance now to try and make his escape. He greeted and thanked each of his guests before trying to find the closest exit - which, as it would seem, would be on his left. He made a move for it when the feeling came back.

_Don't turn around. Don’t. Don't turn._

He turned.

And there was the man again.

He was far more captivating on a level playing field. He was almost his height, definitely admirable. Alec also took a very keen notice on the slight shadow and gold that hinted around his eyes.

“Mr. Lightwood,” he greeted as he grew nearer. Every step was another breath pulled from his chest. “A pleasure to finally meet you.”

Both men clasped their hands. Alec was taken aback by how moderately warm his hand was. His must feel flushed with how frantic he was moving them before, but the stranger didn't show any indication that it was uncomfortable in any way.

“And a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr…”

“Bane,” he prompted. “Magnus Bane. But please, call me Magnus.”

Magnus. “It's nice to meet you, Magnus.”

The man smirked. “And you? Is your first name Mister because I’d have a hard time believing that.”

“No.” Alec shook his head. “It’s Alec. Now, if you’ll excuse me, but I really must be going.” Alec tried to leave. He pulled his hand from their hold and spun away to at least show he wanted to leave.

“Do you always do such nice hand jobs?”

 _Fuck._ Alec spun hard enough to consider it whip lash. He was fortunate that he wasn't handed one of the champagne glasses. He would be choking on its contents and possibly be spewing it all over the lovely man’s face.

His face shot crimson. “I… I’m sorry. What?”

Mr. Bane - Magnus - smirked. “The sign language. You’re very fluent.”

The man grew nearer and nearer until Alec forgot how to breathe. He was enraptured in his gaze. There was no possible way to run or hide from his eyes. Only stay pinned.

Magnus’s fingers slid gracefully over his forearm. “Is your tongue as fluent as your hands, handsome?”

 _Double fuck._ “I.. uh..”

He’d never been so blatantly hit on before. He had never been hit in ever. He usually made the first move with his potential partners or no move whatsoever. Hit or miss, his sister would say. Or more like: dodge and duck.

 _“There he is,”_ came a voice he was fortunate enough to hear.

It was the founder and collector, Mr. Malachi himself. A few other dutiful contributors followed in tow with a dull pink flush spread across their cheeks and noses, their smiles all too stretched and painful. Alec could see they clearly were both not interested nor entirely sober.

With the sudden appearance of the man, Alec took a step back from Magnus and presented himself tall. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Mr. Malachi chuckled. “I see you’ve already met one of our biggest donors, Mr. Bane, of course. Your donation is greatly appreciated.”

“Anything to help a worthy cause.”

_Oh, God. He was staring right at him._

Alec really didn't know what to do with the man. He desperately wanted to run away and hide; maybe try again tomorrow when he could prepare himself a little better. Being thrown into unsuspected situations normally didn't sit well with him.

So he played along with the discussions.

He shook people's hands and tried to not spare so many glances in Magnus’s direction and find that he’s glancing back at him. He went on and on like that around the room - greeting, smiling; acting like he wasn't tired from being around so many people.

Eventually, he ended up in the corner again by the drinks. A man came and offered to get something which he denied at first and then asked if they had a beer. Which, they do and it was the best discovery by far of the night.

He got through one bottle before he was no longer alone.

“So, pretty boy…” he drawled. “Are you as good with your lips as you are with your hands?”

Now he could choke on his drink. Alec tried to cover himself with his hand before the liquid came choking up his throat. Magnus knew what to do out of the both of them; he sprung to the table and grabbed some napkins and started blotting at Alec’s chest and arms.

“Are you this straightforward with everyone you hit on?” Alec remarked as he also retired getting the sticky drink off.

“Well, the people I normally hit on tend to swallow.”

 _Triple fuck._ Alec might have very well spontaneously combusted. His face felt like ten nuclear explosions took off on his face, and it probably looked like it too. Alec tried hiding his face but he could still feel the heat from beneath his fingers and from Magnus’s hot glare. He couldn’t help but think of it: Magnus’s partners all down on their knees and _worshipping_ the sinful planes of his body. He’d groan and keep on moving because it would be illegal not to. They’d dig their fingers into his hips - _those beautiful hips_ \- and let loose the dirty sounds that couldn’t help but bubble over with him _moving so deep_ …

“Mr. Lightwood?” Alec refocused on the man in front of him - fully clothed. “Can I get you some water? You look ill.”

 _Ill is not what I’m feeling._ He nodded instead and watched as the man scurried off to another nearby table where they kept the bottled waters. The sudden gaping space between them felt cold. Alec wanted him near again only to have the thought thrown aside quickly.

He couldn’t afford to think like that. His job was his main focus in life and absolutely nothing else could penetrate that safe bubble of his. Someone else however…

“Alec, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” a warmer voice met him.

Alec turned on cue, already expecting who it would be. He knew how to identify his sister after all. Isabelle Lightwood, business woman extraordinaire and owner of her own renowned company L&L Enterprises, was someone you did not want to mess with. She could flirt her way into your heart and trample over it with her seven-inch heels she’d wear just for the occasion. Alec loved her anyway for it all.

She often showed up to these sorts of events to publicize and greet other business and loop them in. It was odd, however, that she happen to show up at this event out of all the others that could possibly be going on. Alec looked at her quizzically and signed along with his words, a habit he had.

_“Why are you here?”_

Isabelle could read very well without his voice. She had learned alongside him after the accident but only used it with their brother and the off chance they wanted to talk in private. “Why else would I be here?”

“It looks like you’re following me.”

Isabelle chuckled. “I love you, but I’m not. I’m here to see what kind of fish there is to catch in a pond like this.”

“Do try and play nice,” Alec signed entirely.

“When do I ever?” Isabelle pouted then flipped some of her hair with the Golden Flair, as she called it. Alec saw it as one of those peacocking techniques used to gain another’s attention.

“And who…” The rich voice came from behind them. “Might you be?”

Magnus would be the man who would be attracted to her techniques. Alec couldn’t blame him. She was beautiful. Stunning, even. She could have the whole world in the palm of her hand and no one would object. They’d probably even thank her for it.

The two of them extended and shook hands. Alec had to look away for a moment, the image not sitting all too well with him when Magnus kissed the back of her hand.

“Isabelle.”

Magnus hummed. “Ah… Another Lightwood graces my presence. A pleasure.”

“Likewise,” Isabelle replied. “I’ve heard great things from you, Mr. Bane.”

“Please, call me Magnus.”

She gave Alec the quick raise of her eyebrows with the look that said: _he's-a-keeper-and-you-should-keep-him._ He shook his head no. _Stop,_ he signed. Her lip pulled into a smirk when they now stood side by side to include the other man.

Isabelle took the chance to slink her way up to his side and slip a hand up his arm. “I see you’ve met my handsome brother, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled. “Indeed. We ran into each other.”

Running away, more like it, he thought. Isabelle’s tug kept him anchored. “Well, I think I’ll leave you two then. Catch up. Tell stories. Whatever you boys do these days.”

She pulled away all too quickly and quickly signed, _“Remember: do the things I would do.”_

 _“That doesn’t help, Izzy,”_ he signed back but she was already gone by the time he finished her name. The crowd swallowed her up and then he couldn’t spot her - which was probably for the best. He didn’t want to watch his sister talk to men who were clearly not listening to her words more so her body language. He stiffened at the thought.

He stiffened even further when Magnus’s hand slipped into the front breast pocket of his shirt. He didn’t really know what to do so he just stood there probably even stiffer than the walls with eyes wider than any deer. He didn’t know if he was even breathing.

“What -?” Alec’s words failed him. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a poor fish. Luckily Magnus chuckled and picked up on his baffling.

“It’s my number, Alec. I want you to call me sometime.” He patted the small section of fabric where the small piece of cardstock was sitting, burning a hole in the pocket. “It’s your move.”

With that, Magnus sashayed away with the grace and beauty of an angel itself. It happened almost too fast. Alec heaved for the breath he wasted minutes ago while running his hands through his hair until it was utterly wrecked. But that didn’t matter. Magnus was the only thing on his mind, heart, and soul and he didn’t know what to do with that information. He can’t even look at his own hands without thinking about him and his remark now.

He was new. And that’s what scared Alec the most. Relationships weren’t new to Alec, but being so vulnerable and sexually confused all within a span of a few minutes is what left him in a tailspin. But in the end, Alec came to the conclusion: Magnus is amazing. He was new and invigorating. He wasn’t like the others who left him before the sun even had the chance to rise. With him, there was the potential for something longer than a night - and he was willing to give it the chance.

After a few moments, he finally found the strength to process what had just happened, grabbing the card from his pocket. It was expensive looking, of course. There was gold trim and even the lettering of his name in a fluid, cursive gold print. Magnus Bane. His insignia was beneath followed by his private number and a note left for him.

_I’ll be waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> Update:
> 
> Hey everyone! My tumblr for all things writing ideas, updates and potential art is http://endlesstalesofwonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
